We All Fall Down
by aph-princess
Summary: Split of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. These two lovers are forced to be split apart after losing in World War 1. Austria and Hungary do whatever they can to stay together. There are surprises along the way. This is the adventure of the secret lovers. **AusHun, PruHun, and GerIta**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Hetalia fan fiction. Yes. This is a AusHun Fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it even if you're not an AusHun shipper. THERE MAY BE A SMALL BIT OF PRUHUN. Just to make you all happy... _I'm so excited._**

The dark brown haired man, Roderich Edelstein. What a brilliant musician.

The dark skies surrounded his country, the one he shared with his beloved wife Elizaveta. Their country was known as Austria-Hungary or Austro-Hungarian Empire. Roderich was so frustrated from the loss of World War 1. Roderich and Elizaveta woke up that awful morning after their loss. From downstairs, they heard glass shattering in the kitchen area. Both of them ran downstairs in their night clothes checking on what the ruckus was. They both heard the voices of their bosses yelling at each other non-stop. Austria held his wife close to him, he spoke up in a loud angry tone. "Just stop fighting."

The two men paused from their quarreling staring at the Austrian. "Do you have any idea what just occurred yesterday will change the lives of this Empire?" Austria's boss asked him. Roderich made a sad, "I do." He ran his fingers through Hungary's long light brown hair.

Hungary's boss was in a horrible mood. "I apologize about breaking some of your dishes." Hungary released herself from Austria. She looked at her boss, "It's ok. We all make mistakes. Even myself." She placed her hand on the man's shoulder. "Austria and I are going to go relax while you two figure out everything." They both walked back upstairs to their room. Roderich sat on the end of the bed, his face was extremely pale.

Elizaveta became worried and dashed to his side. "Roddy! You don't look well. What's the matter?!" She rubbed his back. He couldn't speak, _it was that bad_. After what happened yesterday and what occurred this morning, _he knew him and Hungary could be split in the next few months. _Hungary would flip if they had to split. Then again, it's up to her boss and his own boss. "Roderich. Please. What is going on?" Hungary's emerald eyes made contact with his dark purple ones.

"I don't want to lose you..." His lips trembled in fear and anxiety. Hungary frowned and threw her arms around him. "I highly doubt you lose me." The brunette kissed him gently. "I love you Roderich. I will forever love you no matter what." Austria gave a smile, "Okay, dear." He hugged her tightly. "You're the best, Elizaveta." Hungary giggled, "You're a dork Roddy." She bopped his nose. "Oh and I think we should go out and do something... you know, just me and you." Austria thought about it for a moment. They haven't done that since the beginning of the war. "Let's get ready and go."

Austria dressed a little nicer than he would normally. Hungary wore a beautiful dress that went well with her amazing emerald eyes. Austria turned around to see Hungary, he thought _she's perfect_. He swung her around him. "I love you Elizaveta Héderváry-Edelstein." Her face became red as a tomato. "I love you more." Austria shook his head in disagreement. "Impossible."

Hungary took Austria on a surprise getaway. Austria needed that so bad, just to get away and to be with Hungary. They arrived to this small village near the capital. It was very peaceful even after World War 1. It remained unharmed no destruction whatsoever.

Hungary went up to a market to ask for a place to stay. Everyone who is was, the villagers approached them. "Mr and Mrs. Edelstein!" A village kid squealed in excitement. Hungary patted the little boy's head. "Hello." Hungary smiled at this cheerful kid.  
"Oh you two should stay at my place." This young woman persisted them to do.  
"I want them to stay with me!" The boy whined as he clung onto Austria and Hungary.

Austria laughed, something Hungary didn't expect he'd do after Yesterday. "You both are too kind. We can stay for two days. We can stay with this young lady for the first night and stay with this little kid tomorrow. It seems fair."  
Hungary nodded in agreement to her husband's idea.

The little boy sighed in complete disappointment. "Okay." Roderich held Hungary's hand tightly, "Let's go inside then." He looked up at the dark sky. "It looks like it's about to rain..." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Hungary questioned him. Austria paused, "Nothing. Let's just go inside." He responded with haste. The young lady lead them inside her small house, "Make yourselves at home." Which they did and Hungary fell back onto the bed they were given by this sweet young lady. "Thank you!" she cheered. "It's my pleasure." She said as she walked into the kitchen. "Lunch in in an hour, go have fun." she insisted.

Austria pulled Hungary towards him, "C'mon let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa! Roddy! Where are we going?" Hungary squealed as Austria pulled her along with him. The skies grew darker by each second. Austria did not seem too worried about it. Hungary went along with whatever Austria was planning for her. She also began to forget about the sky. Austria, just holding her hand, gave her butterflies. Austria arrived to this wide open meadow filled with endless amounts of flowers.

Hungary opened her mouth in awe of the marvelous sight. Austria had brought her back to this meadow for a reason. Hungary didn't realize that this was the village that they played in as children. Austria spoke, "Remember this?" he poked her, "Tag you're it." Austria released his grip from her and began to run away. Hungary had a flash back of when Austria and herself played tag together. Hungary blushed madly, "Oh you dork!" Hungary dashed towards the running Austrian.

Austria's eyes widened. "You're so fast!" He took a sharp turn to confuse Hungary. Hungary tripped over her own feet when Austria disappeared in a flash. She tumbled through the flowers and landing on her face. Hungary flipped over holding her hand over her eyes. Austria was out of breath, he panted. "Hungary?" He asked with worry in his voice. Hungary did not reply to him. Austria quickly came to Hungary's side. As he did, he tripped too, landing on top of her.

Hungary gasped and Austria was completely on top of her. Austria zoned out for a few seconds before he realized he was on her. He blushed and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Austria picked her up from the ground. Hungary didn't say anything for a few moments. Hungary punched Austria's shoulder. "You're it, now!" She fled away from him. Austria fell for it. "Oh I'll get you." he smirked. Austria waited a minute to catch his breath, the he went after Hungary. She was running very fast, faster than he could ever. Hungary stood in front of a tree and made faces at him.

Austria sprinted at her. Hungary runs in another direction and he was an inch off from tagging her. Austria realized he could never beat her. He decided to keep trying anyway. Hungary always beat Austria in everything even as children. Hungary would also save Austria all the time when they were younger. Austria ran behind Hungary, almost reaching her but he couldn't. Without thinking, he tackled her.

Hungary flipped Austria over her. Austria's back slammed into the ground all that came out of his mouth was a squeak. Hungary crawled over to him with tears in her eyes. Austria was laying there with no movement."OH MY GOODNESS RODDY I'M SORRY." She cried. Austria opened his eyes, smirking, he wiped Hungary's eyes. "I'm fine." he chuckled.

Hungary got mad, "You had me worried sick!" she wrapped her arms around him. "You could never stay mad at me." he whispered to her. Hungary laid there with her head on his chest. "I know. I know." She laughed. Austria hummed his favorite tune while twirling her hair.

It was silent except for the wind blowing the flowers around. Hungary started to dose off as she listened to his soothing heartbeat and his wonderful tune. Roderich smiled down at the sleeping Hungarian. Then Austria looked back up at the sky and the sky was pitch black. Austria took a deep breath, he knew he was going to get soaked whether he liked it or not. A rain droplet fell on his face, he needed to wake Hungary before the storm comes.

"Hey. Hungary. We really need to go right now." Austria shook her, trying to wake her up. Hungary sat up straight and wiped her eyes, "What is it?" Austria pulled her up, "All hell is about to break loose." He took his coat off to give to his beloved wife. "I don't need the jacket..." she said. "You need it." he argued. He placed the jacket on top of her and a sudden downpour came from the sky. They both dashed down the path that they took to get there. Thunder and lighting came more frequent which scared them. The couple reached the village that they were staying at, quickly running inside the house that belonged to the young lady. Hungary took off the soaked jacket that belonged to Austria. Hungary was hardly wet. Austria stood in the doorway completely drenched, head to toe. "Can you get me a towel?" Austria asked Hungary politely.

"Yes dear!" She ran to the young lady for help. "Where are your towels?" she asked. "In the small closet near the bathroom." the young lady answered. Hungary sprinted to the closet to retrieve the towel. She grabbed a big towel for him. "Here!" She shouted, tossing the towel to the soaked man.

"Thanks." Austria said as he dried his hair and glasses. Austria wringed out his clothes he was wearing, leaving a puddle on the floor. Austria took the towel off his hair and cleaned up the mess. Austria's curl flipped up. "Goodness." He sighed. Hungary stood right in front of him and watched. He paused to look up at her. "Hungary?" he said.

"Thank you." she whispered. "For what?" Austria asked, pretending he didn't know. "For a wonderful time. ... And for the coat." she told him, smiling. "You're welco- ACHOO!" Austria sneezed violently. "You're welcome." he sniffed.

"Oh great. You're going to be sick now." she rolled her eyes, "You're so stubborn." Austria stood firmly and stared straight into her eyes, "I only do this because I love and care about you. You know that." Hungary had that feeling of butterflies again and a light blush came across her face. "Yes. I do." Austria leaned into to give her a kiss.

Austria shuffled back to his room to change his clothes, Hungary following behind him. He took his glasses of and placed them on his head. Austria threw on his normal clothes. "Ah that's better." he sat on the edge of the soft bed, rubbing his eyes. Hungary sat next to him, holding his hand. "Feeling any better?" she questioned. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. Are YOU okay?" he replied. "Yes. I'm perfectly fine." she said.

Austria and Hungary cuddled before the meal and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry! I've been busy. I have been away on vacation to the Grand Canyon. Anyway, I'm excited to continue.**

The couple was napping on a very comfy bed until there was a gentle knock on the door. Elizaveta shook her sleeping husband. "Hey sleepy head. Get up." she whispered. He awoke from his slumber, "Oh alright." Roderich sat up giving a loud sigh.

Hungary opened the door, "Yes?" the young girl was standing there with their food on a tray. "You guys don't have to eat with me. I brought you food to have in your room." she grinned, giving Elizaveta the tray.

"O-Oh. Thank you." Elizaveta smiled back at her. "You're welcome!" The girl turned away and whistled down the hall. Roderich just laid in the bed quietly. "What's for dinner?" he asked her. "I think some vegetables soup and sandwiches." Hungary placed the tray on the nightstand. "I'm so glad we got to get away for a few days." she confessed "No worries."

Roderich felt his heart break inside. "Yeah..." Elizaveta turned to her husband, "It feels good to have no duties once in awhile." Roderich looked towards the food and back to his wife. "That's true."

He had picked up his bowl of soup and began to take little bites of it. Hungary did the same, but she dipped her sandwich in her soup. Roderich and Elizaveta had dinner together on the bed. Just being with Hungary gave Austria butterflies in his stomach. Austria wasn't that hungry so his put his bowl to the side and faced Hungary. He watched Hungary finish her food and his sandwich. "Thanks." He laughed.

The lovers faced one another and stared. "Man, I love you." a dorky smile appeared on Austria's face. "I love you more." Hungary told him.

It was silent once again, both of them staring at the celling. "I want a kid." Hungary blurted out. Austria gazed over to Hungary, "Did you say a kid?" Hungary blushed of embarrassment. "Yes."

"We've tried but I guess it wont hurt to try again." Austria replied sweetly. In the past, Hungary as had trouble. She finally felt it was a good time to try even though it was out of nowhere.

Now the next morning, Austria and Hungary woke up from their sleep. "I'll do the laundry." Austria said, picking up dirty clothes from the previous day and the bed sheets. Both the Hungarian and Austrian believed they should be helpful in return for shelter and food.

Austria had finished up the laundry when he heard a knock on the door. Austria's boss was standing there with a paper in his hand. Austria's face went completely white, "How'd you find me?" Austria's boos sighed, "Never mind that, read this." He gave Roderich the document. It was the official policy to split the empire. "Are you serious?" A single tear rolled down his face. His boss frowned, "I'm afraid so." He didn't expect it to happen already.

"I refuse to let this happen." He raised his voice, which is unusual for him. "I know you do, it was because of Hungary's boss. You do know that, right?" Austria gave a slight nod. Hungary appeared behind him, "What's wrong?" She tilted her head. Austria had tears flow down his pale cheeks. "I'll tell you in a moment dear." Austria handed the paper back to his boss who felt bad for them. "I tried to change his mind... he just kept fighting with me." he held the paper tightly. "Enjoy your last day." he concluded his visit and left.

"Roderich. What happened? I need to know." she demanded for the truth. Roderich could never lie to her. "Alright. If you need to know.." he wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Your boss wants to split the empire and wants you to become independent." Austria turned away feeling hopeless. Hungary dashed at him, giving Austria a hug from behind. "Roderich..." His name escaped her mouth.

He wrapped his arms around Elizaveta. "Let's spend this day like any normal day."  
"Good idea sweetheart." he nodded. "I really want to take you somewhere." Austria seemed interested in her idea. "Alright." he grinned down at her.

Austria and Hungary told the sweet lady, farewell.  
"Was everything okay? Did you enjoy your stay?" The young lady sweated nervously.  
"It was perfect." they told her in unison. "Anyway we have to go." Hungary confessed. Both of them ran out in a hurry.

Austria and Hungary went into the nearby forest. "Where are we going exactly?" Austria asked her with curiosity. "I can't believe you don't remember a thing." she rolled her eyes. A small path dirt path lead them to a huge tree. "Oh my god. I remember now." They stood in front of a tree house that Germania had built for little Austria to protect him. "I thought we'd take a little trip down memory lane."

It was a bit dusty but in great condition. "Want to go inside it?" Austria asked Hungary as he climbed the ladder. He opened the door and peeked inside it. "Wow." he crawled inside. There was a chest, a blanket, a pillow. Everything was the same the was he left it. Hungary was right behind him. "I haven't been here in forever." she was amazed.

Austria looked out the window. Hungary was over by the chest. She lifted the lid and saw all the contents in it. "This interesting!" there was a journal that Hungary pulled out. "I'm gonna read it." she chimed. Austria looked back at what Hungary had. "NO." he yelled. "Aw c'mon. I SHOULD be able to read this."

Austria tried to snatch it away from her. "Hahaha." she chuckled while opening the first page. "PLEASE DON'T READ IT LIZ."  
he pleaded frantically.

Hungary read it, "I love Hungary. But I wonder... will she feel the same way?" She blushed. "You were too cute, Roderich." Looking up at Roderich, his face was red as a tomato. "I loved you since we first met." he admitted. "I promise I'll love you forever."


End file.
